


Your Highness~ (Chanlix)

by snastr0



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Ew I guess I have to put those tags, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overuse of the pet name Highness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prince Bang Chan, Smut, Soft Bang Chan, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), fingerfuckingsex, gardner felix, yeah idk fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snastr0/pseuds/snastr0
Summary: Chan is a prince, falling for Felix, the castle gardener who tends to the foliage surrounding Chan's balcony.AKA Chan is needy and Felix is more than happy to help.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, chanlix - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Your Highness~ (Chanlix)

**Author's Note:**

> You all can thank Kevie for calling me a pussy and making this smut happen uwu
> 
> This wasn't originally supposed to be a smut but I started writing and it de-railed. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chan threw open his balcony windows, greeting the warm sunlight. He looked down like he always did when he first woke up, and sure enough he was there. 

There he was, the smallish Gardener's apprentice. His blonde hair shimmered in the soft morning light and his freckles stood out from his face, flushed with work.

Chan leaned farther out, letting the sheer blue wrap he had around his front slink down his shoulders “Hello down there!~”

Felix looked up, not surprised because the young prince did this every morning. In fact Felix makes a point to be under the young prince’s window every day at this hour.

“Hello your highness, and good morning.”

Chan pouted softly down at the young gardener “I told you that you don’t have to be so formal Felix” he sighed playfully “after all we do this every morning lixie~”

Felix just smiled and shook his head, seemingly unfazed by the nickname. “It seems we do, but I don’t think just saying hello each morning is enough to drop the formalities your highness”

The prince stared down Felix, looking at his small but delicate hands. He was holding the stem of a rose from the rose bush under the balcony.   
‘I wonder what those hands could do to-‘  
Chan shook off the thought before he could finish it and leaned out farther, letting the wrap fully slip off his shoulders leaving his chest exposed for Felix.

“But aren’t you found of me lixie?~” 

Felix looked up at Chan, he really did look gorgeous. He always did, but in this sunlight shining down on him and his body, his chest. How he longed to see the prince exposed fully for him…   
Felix really hoped he wasn’t blushing as much as he thought he was. 

“O-of course I’m fond of you ch- your highness” Felix quickly looked back down at the roses and hurriedly went back to trimming the flowers.

Chan smirked and walked his fingers on the ledge he was leaning on “good lixie~ I’m glad you're fond of me. I’m fond of you too” 

Felix continued to look at the blood red roses, his face was probably as red as these flowers. “Chan? What are you trying to do?”

Chan was caught back a bit at the direct confrontation and thought a bit. “I want you to help me” 

Felix looks back up to the prince grinning at him from his beloved balcony. “Of course your highness, I’ll help you with anything”

The prince laughed haughtily but still kind “oh good lixie~ I was hoping you would say that” Chan looked across at the slowly rising sun. “You better hurry up here then, I have a meeting with the counselors soon” 

The young gardener nodded and dusted off his hands as he got up. “Do I need to bring anything? You still haven’t told me what I’m helping with”

“Oh~ you won’t need anything lixie baby” Chan smirked a bit as the words left his mouth, seeing Felix in visible confusion. As Felix started to walk into the magnificent castle Chan lifted himself off the ledge and took the wrap back around him.

Chan looked into the intricate mirror in his room and fixed his curls back, trying to tame them.   
‘Why did I have to have curls-“  
He sighed and gave up hoping that Felix wouldn’t mind. He sat on his canopy bed and waited for Felix to come in, making sure to look as delicate as he could.

Felix came up to Chan’s door and hesitated to knock. He looked at his hands and the dirt on his knees, examining himself. ‘Whatever whatever I’m doing will just have to be quick’ he thought. 

Felix knocked on Chan’s door quickly. A singsong “Come in~” was heard from behind the door.  
He walked in and stopped in his tracks looking at Chan. He was beautiful, he was sitting on the bed with his ankles crossed. The sheer wrap didn't leave anything to the imagination, he was mostly exposed except for his boxers. His hair fell in soft curls. Chan looked up at Felix softly and smiled a bit.

“U-uhm what did you need help with? Your... highness” Felix blushed looking at the prince. 

Chan smiled more and got up gracefully from his bed, standing close to the Gardner, holding his hands. “Well~” Chan rubbed his thumbs over the back of Felix’s hands, biting his lip softly. “I want-“ he looked into felix's eyes and whispered, embarrassed. “Would you have sex with me?”

Felix looked at the embarrassed Chan and whispered back. “R-really?- you want that?”

The prince nodded and looked down. “I’m sorry you don’t have to if you want too I-“

Felix took Chan’s jaw softly back to him, cutting him off. “Shut up your highness~” he smiled a bit and kissed Chan, pulling the surprised prince into his body. 

Chan froze up but soon warmed up to the sudden kiss. He wrapped his arms around Felix’s neck, moving their lips tighter. 

Felix places his hands on Chan’s hips and bites his bottom lip softly and taps Chan’s thigh signaling that he should jump. So he did. Felix caught him and Chan wrapped his legs around Felix’s hips pulling away slightly to breathe.

“W-woah.. You should make me shut up all the time Felix”

Felix smirked softly “okay then highness~” he carried Chan to the bed and placed him down carefully “but now I want to make you scream, can you do that for me?”

Chan nodded and looked up at Felix, He was standing at the foot of the bed. Felix grinned and got on the bed, messing up the plush blankets. “Good boy~” he straddled Chan and leaned in, cupping Chan’s face with one hand and kissed his cheek softly, trailing the kisses down to the prince's neck.

Chan tilted his head for Felix and his breath hitched softly in his throat. Chan closed his eyes and let his hands wander to the other’s shoulders. “I-if your going to mark make sure it below my collar lixie” 

Felix pulled back to look at chan. “Of course highness~” he smiled softly and kissed Chan again, moving his hand down to Chan’s clothed dick, palming him softly.

Chan moaned softly into Felix’s lips and Felix smirked against the prince's lips and slid his tongue across Chan's lips for entrance. Chan happily obliged and parted his lips for Felix. Felix slid his tongue in and played with the waistband of Chan’s boxers. 

Felix pulled back and Chan pouted softly at losing the intimacy. Felix chuckles and looks at chan “Awh don’t pout channie, I needed to breathe”

“I guess that's fine” Chan huffed and smiled. He wiggled his toes a bit nervous but excited. Felix smiled and giggled, taking the waistband of Chan’s boxers in his fingers again. 

“May I? your highness~”

Chan nodded and bit his lip softly. “You may~” 

Felix nodded and gently took off the boxers and looked at how Chan turned red under his gaze, Felix moved to Chan and cupped his face. “Don’t be shy, your beautiful channie~”

Chan nodded and looked at Felix with adoration and giggled softly. “Sorry I guess I’m just kinda shy Lix” 

Felix looked back at Chan with all the love he could muster and kissed his forehead “you have nothing to be shy about” Chan giggled and reached his head up to kiss Felix, unbuttoning his work shirt and threw it away somewhere. Chan pulled away to look at Felix's exposed torso. 

“h-How are you so buff from gardening?” 

Felix grinned and started to undo his trousers. “what can I say highness?~” Felix scouted down his shirt and placed his pants and boxers with it. “Fertilizer bags are heavy”

Chan chuckled and couldn't help but check out Felix's body on full show. Felix noticed Chan's not so sneaky gaze and walked to him “like what you see?” 

“Oh shut up and kiss me” 

“Your wish is my command highness~” Felix chuckled and got on the bed, over Chan, kissing him heatedly. Chan couldn't help but think that he would have a lot of explaining to do when his advisors saw his swollen lips. But At this moment he didn't care. He kissed back like his life depended on it. 

Felix trailed his kisses down to the Prince's neck, since Chan told him not to, he resisted the urge to mark the Prince's neck, after all He didn't want Chan to get in trouble. As a substitute he went down on his stomach. Making more than enough marks to cover his neck. 

Chan mewled softly at the sensation and felt himself getting more and more aroused. Felix went lower until he forced Chan's legs apart to make room for his head, marking up his thighs. 

Once he was satisfied with how bruised and marked up Chan's thighs we're he ran his fingers over them gently. “You look so pretty~ all spread out and letting me mark you like a good boy” Felix smirked and teasingly played with Chan's dick making Chan give out a sudden moan from the action. “Awh already so sensitive~”

Felix went back down and gave Chan's hole kitten licks to prep him a bit. Chan was all too happy at the attention and moved his hips wanting more. Felix obliged and switched his tongue for his fingers, reaching deeper. Felix kissed Chan making him taste himself on his lips. 

Chan blushed and moaned into the kiss, and moved himself against Felix's fingers, practically fucking himself, already so needy.

Felix pulled out his fingers and stuck them in front of the Prince's lips “suck.” 

Chan nodded and took his fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around them. Felix smirked and prepped himself a bit before positioning himself over Chan's hole. Looking at him for consent. When the prince nodded Felix entered Chan and bit his lip. As Chan let out a moan that sounded like music to Felix's ears

“F-fuck your so tight~” he groaned out as he started to thrust up into chan, earning loud moans from him. Felix continued roughly, holding onto Chan's shoulders. Chan had his hands around Felix's back, scratching it up. 

Felix looked at the prince under him, his natural curly hair spread out in the pillow, his eyes rolled back in pure pleasure, legs shaking and clenching around Felix, he looked so gorgeous all fucked out underneath him. 

“A-ah~ Lix m close~” 

Felix grinned and continued roughly, he ran his hand up and down Chan’s length. That was enough to make chan lose it. He came with a loud moan, closing his legs tight around Felix’s waist. 

Felix continued to fuck him through his High, realessing in chan. Chan gasped softly at the feeling of being full and sunk into the bed.

“W-woah” Chan giggles tiredly and looks at Felix softly. “Good?” Felix chuckles a bit at how cute chan is being. Chan nodded “G-good”

Felix pulled out, and looked chan up and down, surveilling the Chan’s marked up thighs and leaking hole. He wouldn’t be able to go back to normal for a while “Come on let’s get you cleaned up my prince” Chan just nods.

Smiling Felix picks up Chan and kisses his forehead as he walks them to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. Starting the water for a bath.

“You did so well channie” 

He smiles and climbs into the bath with Felix once it’s full. They laugh softly together and wash themselves carefully playing with the soap bubbles. 

The morning birds no longer chirped and the rosy sunrise no longer was in the sky, but both were happy as they got out of the warm water, helping each other into their respective clothes. 

Felix fixed the collar of Chan’s expensive suit coat. “Go show everyone who’s boss” he kisses Chan softly before putting his gloves back on. “I’ll go back to the roses, though none are as pretty as you” 

Chan nodded and smiled, walking Felix out of the castle like nothing happened. But they stopped right at the doors outside and kissed softly. 

A last ‘I love you’ floated with both of them the whole day, until they greeted each other the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear what you think!   
> \--------  
> Socials:  
> Instagram and Twitter- @snastr0  
> The Instagram I'll actually answer on- @leefelixie_


End file.
